


Something like that

by fantaxys



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaxys/pseuds/fantaxys
Summary: Alec tries to save a young Shadowhunter, but kinda almost dies. Can Magnus save him?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 77





	1. Bloodshed

**Author's Note:**

> "Johanna" is not an actual character in the show, but I named her after my lovely friend, Johanna. This one is for you Jo <3

"He's been out there for almost 14 hours. It's your responsibility to look after him! I thought you could feel him." Magnus air quoted his last two words. No one had ever seen him in this state. 

He wasn't really angry at Jace for not going after Alec. No, he was just so scared and concerned that something bad might've happened to him.

Alec went out last night, alone. Jace did want to join him, but being the stubborn eldest sibling he was, Alec refused and went alone after the girl. A young shadowhunter who thought going out to hunt some demons alone, wasn't that big of a deal.

The girl, Johanna, had always been one of the best of her age. She was very much like Alec; good with the bow and arrow, a little stubborn somtimes, but when it comes to her family, she would do anything to protect them.

Alec taught her a lot. Not only how to use the bow and quiver right, but also how to take care of her two younger sisters. Their parents died in the revolt from the Circle when Johanna was 8 years old. She swore to herself to protect her little twin sisters till the day she'd die.

But a few years ago, she hit puberty. She could be a little sensitive sometimes, so Johanna decided to hunt some demons alone.

"You can not put this all on me, Magnus. I tried my best, but he told me to trust him. And unlike you, I do!"

Jace and Magnus had been fighting for the past few minutes, both worried for their Parabatai and boyfriend. 

"Oh you little bastard, you did nothing to stop him! You're a selfish jerk and-"

Magnus was cut off by Isabelle, now in between the two of them. 

"By the Angel, guys! I know you're both worried about Alec and so am I. But you two fighting isn't going to bring him back. So you either get a hold of yourself, or go away." 

Izzy has always been the smartest Lightwood. She knew exactly what to do or say in these moments. 

"Fine, then I guess I'm out of here. I can find him by myself. I don't need your help." And with that, Magnus turned around with a sassy spin, and walked out of the Institute. 

He portaled himself to his loft in Brooklyn, and directly started tracking Alec.

But to his surprise, Alec was right in front of the building where he lived. A wave of relief flowed over Magnus. He had found him... already?

Normally, Alec would be knocking on the door of his apartment in 2 minutes since he stepped into the building. Yes, Magnus counted every time. 

This time it took longer. Almost 9 minutes past when Magnus finally heared the footsteps in the hallway. Although, they sounded less familiar than usual, uneven. 

Magnus knew every kind of Alec's walks. The lazy one when he was tired, the rushed one when he needed something, even the horny one, which he didn't use that often because of his long days at the Institute.

But now he heard the uneven steps, relief made its place for worry. 

Magnus opened the door with a snap of his fingers, and looked into the eyes of a bloody and pale Alec.

"M-Magnus," 

Alec's hand tried to grab the door frame, but he couldn't hold on to it. His other hand tried to put some pressure on the demon wound he had on his chest. There wasn't much left of his torn shirt.

Magnus ran to his lover, but Alec closed his eyes and fell on the ground. 

"Oh God," For a second, Magnus didn't know what to do. His head told him to stay calm and alert, but his heart could only think about the bad things that could've happened to Alec.

After a quick study of Alec's injury's, Magnus started immediately with his healing magic.

He had lost a lot of blood. Why didn't he use his Stele? And where were his bow and arrows? 

Just when Magnus was all caught up in his head, he noticed Alec silently coughing up blood. Was he choking?

Magnus pushed Alec on his side and after some coughs of blood, Alec finally breathed and slowly opened his eyes. 

"Alec?"

He had to make sure Alec was able to talk, that his lungs were free of blood. It took some long, heavy breaths, but Alec managed to get some words out.

"Magnus, I'm so sorry for b-"

"Oh no, you are not apologizing right now. Let's get you all fixed up now hm?"

Now Magnus was sure Alec was going to be okay, he started working on his healing magic again. Blue sparks flew over Alec's body in circular motions. Now, in much more relaxed waves, an ocean after a heavy storm.

The demon wound wasn't getting a lot better so Magnus tried another move of his magic, a much more powerful one.

"Where's your Stele?"

An Iratze would definitely be very useful right now.

"I think I lost it... I don't know actually. It's not in my pocket?"

Magnus could see the still confused look on Alec's face. He lost a lot of blood, but thank the Angels he came here in time.

"What in the world happened to you? Wait, don't answer that. You need your strength,"

Magnus was still busy healing all the scratches and bruises, not noticing the now irritated look on Alec's face that screamed 'ow that hurt'.

Alec flinched a little when Magnus was healing his left arm, which was definitely broken a few moments ago.

"I uh, tried to save her, Johanna, and there was this demon, and- ah,"

He tried so hard not to move and squirm too much, so that Magnus could heal him properly. 

But it wasn't that easy. The wound was deep and it took Magnus a lot of energy to fix it. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he didn't know how much longer his magic would last.

"Magnus, stop. You're using too much," 

Alec, still pale and definitely not able too walk any time soon, reached for Magnus's waving hands. 

"Alec please let me do this for you. You need it." He moved his hands away, leaving Alec with his hands up, and started once again on healing the wound.

After a couple of minutes the skin around the gap was finally knitting itself together.

Dizziness was the only thing Magnus could feel at the moment, and let himself plop next to Alec. 

"Magnus?" 

"I'm good," He looked at Alec and gave him a not that convincing smile. "Once you find a way to save the love of your life, you must do everything in your power to do so."

They sat there for a while, not saying anything. Both gaining back the energy they'd lost.

Magnus was the first one to get up and reached for Alec's hands. "Do you think you can stand?"

Alec hesitated but nodded. He pushed himself up as he grabbed Magnus's hands. He staggered for a moment, but remained his balance.

"Thank you." The words were barely spoken when Alec noticed that maybe Magnus needed rest more than he did himself.

They walked to the couch, Magnus supporting Alec's weight on his shoulders. He was tired as hell, but he would do anything to make sure Alec was going to be okay. 

"I made such a mess..." He looked around the loft and saw a trail of blood, his blood, on the floor. On the doorframe was a smeared hand print. 

"It's okay Alec, all I care about is you," Magnus was already lifting his hands to clean the apartment, when Alec grabbed his wrists and shook his head.

"I think you've exerted yourself for one day." They both got smiles on their faces, remembering the moment Alec said that for the first time.

"Well what's your plan? Just leaving my house like this? I didn't think so." Even though Alec knew Magnus was joking, he still felt quite guilty about the mess he'd made.

So he slowly stood up, ready to clean the bloody mess. But before he could even take his first steps, Magnus had already snapped his fingers, removing all the blood from the floor, door and wall.

Alec turned around to check on Magnus, who gave him another smile.

"Told you I could do it," He breathed out, clearly exhausted.

"Fine, but no more magic for you today, understood?" It may have sound a little angry, but Magnus knew he was just worried.

"Deal. But-" 

"Nope, no way. No buts." 

They both sat down on the now clean couch and Magnus carefully put his head on Alec's shoulder.

"Did you find her? Johanna? Is she okay?" 

"Yeah I found her. I sent her back to the Institute right away. Told her I'd take care of the demons. Thank the Angels I made it there in time. She could've died Magnus."

Magnus heard the shivering in his tone, and put his arm around him.

"But she didn't. You saved her," 

Alec did the thing with his hands whenever he was nervous. He plucked at his shirt and fiddled with his fingers.

Magnus moved his free hand to Alec's, and their fingers intertwined. He lifted their hands and placed a soft kiss on the back of Alec's hand.

For a moment they stared into eachother's eyes, never letting go of eachother's hands. 

"You saved me." Alec said after a while. Turning his face from Magnus's, now looking at their hands. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Alexander. It's what I'll always do. Saving you, making sure you're okay. I don't care what happens to me. All that matters is that you're safe."

Alec turned his head back again, now facing Magnus, leaned in, and kissed him. Words left unspoken, the kiss saying all the things he couldn't say out loud.

"I love you, Magnus."

"I love you too, so much."


	2. Loveshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering how things would end with Magnus and Jace, here you go!

They decided to both take the rest of the day off. When they were halfway through their movie, Alec's phone rang.

"Crap."

"What is it?

"Jace. I totally forgot to call them."

Magnus rolled his eyes but unfortunately, Alec saw it.

"What's with the eye roll?" He said confused, slightly irritated.

Magnus thought about his fight with Jace this morning. How he had walked away, without apologizing. Jace had been as worried as himself, he knew that. It wasn't fair to treat him like that. Maybe it was time to make things right with Jace.

"I- We uh, well Jace and I had a little argument this morning. I said some things... I'm not proud of the words I chose."

Magnus felt slightly guilty. Jace was Alec's Parabatai, the closest person to Alec. 

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I'm so sorry Alexander.." 

Alec didn't exactly know what to say. He understood why Magnus did what he did. He was probably just worried and couldn't think straight. But he also knew his brother. And that he, in fights, wasn't the nicest person either.

"Hey Jace, I'm sorry f-"

"Oh Alec, thank the Angels! Are you okay, are you safe?" 

Instead of Jace's husky voice, he heard his sister's almost screaming in his ear. 

"I'm fine Iz, thanks to Magnus. I got here just in time. Is Johanna with you?"

"Yes, yeah she's here. She told us you went after the demons, but got hurt. Are you sure you're good?"

"I am. I'll come back home tomorrow. I'm staying here tonight with Magnus, if that's okay?"

He looked at Magnus, who was still a bit nervous. He put his free hand on his lap, as sign that he didn't have to worry about it.

Izzy and Alec ended their little talk, but before Alec could hang up, Magnus grabbed the phone from Alec's hand. 

"Hey Isabelle, is Jace there?"

"He is. Here you have 'm. Oh, and thank you. For saving Alec."

He heard some rumbling on the phone, then Jace's voice.

"Look Magnus, I know we both said some things-"

Magnus immediately cut him off.

"Jace I am so sorry for saying all those things about you. You were right, I should've trusted Alec when I didn't. I guess I was just so confused and scared, but that's no excuse to have treated you like that. I'm sorry."

"Hey it's okay. I get it. But all that matters is that he's back. Thank you, for saving my Parabatai."

Magnus ended the call and gave the phone back to Alec, who let out a silent chuckle. He layed himself down the blue couch. He scooted over and patted the empty spot for Magnus to lay down there, who happily obliged.

Again, Alec's chuckle.

"What?" Magnus said, slightly confused.

"I'm just imagining you getting all sassy to Jace. Tell me what happened." He laughed.

"Oh shut up."

Magnus placed his head on Alec's chest, careful for the place where his demon wound had been. They intertwined their fingers and could finally relax.

"I prefer making new memories than retrieving them."

"What did you have in mind?"

Magnus turned his head around, placed his free hand on Alec's jaw and kissed him on the lips. 

"Something like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! Let me know your thoughts, criticism and tips :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! Let me know your thoughts, criticism and tips :)


End file.
